


The Hero and the Last Light in his Life

by ManifestMerlin



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, Crossover, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For both canons sort of, Good Lotor (Voltron), Good Zarkon (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Human Sendak (Voltron), Human Zarkon (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nightmares, No aliens so yeah no one is an alien, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, hes a good bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManifestMerlin/pseuds/ManifestMerlin
Summary: A Foreign Amnesiac General, fighting for a new liege.A worried Saint with blue eyes.A continental war, and the forces that conspire to keep them apart.Yet their love persists anyways.***Also known as my Shadows of Valentia, Zeke and Tatiana Shance AU! Originally done for the Shance AU bang.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Past Shadam, Side Lotura - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Shance AU Bang





	The Hero and the Last Light in his Life

**Author's Note:**

> Well many many many months (a year i think at this point) And I have this thing finally posted. Between a whole bunch of life nonsense and other stuff this thing took forever to actually get out but here we are! Thank you very much to Saturnsthirdeye on tumblr and Punkinpinkglitter on all of the sites for betaing for me. And while this is where I would put thanks to the artist they were unable to finish their piece to the standard of quality they wanted to and it just took so long so im posting. If the piece is ever finished and posted I will update this with a link to the art!  
> As always comments and kudos are very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy the fic!

Takashi Shirogane woke up on a sandy beach, with not a memory but his name. As he stood up he looked down at himself, noticing he was clad in plain, if weather-torn, brown clothes. Strangely, there were also some rusted pieces of armor on various parts of his body, and some scattered about the beach along with the shredded remains of a cape. Shiro stood up on shaky legs. There weren’t any notable landmarks nearby, and the beach ended by bleeding into a sea of trees.

_ I suppose it’s better than sitting on the beach waiting for something to happen. _ Shiro thought before setting off in the direction of the forest.

As he walked towards the forest, however, he saw an armored man walk out of the trees.

"Hello!" Shiro called, "Excuse me, could you tell me where I am?"

The man snapped his head around to look at him, before raising a spear and charging towards him with a shout.

"Wait!" Shiro exclaimed, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

The soldier slowed down to a walk as he came to stand in front of Shiro. "Who are you?" barked a voice from inside the armor. "Where are you from?"

"My name is Takashi Shirogane, and well… I don't exactly know? I only remember waking up on this shore without any memories except for my name."

The soldier stared at him for a moment, before flipping his spear and slamming the butt of it into Shiro's forehead, causing him to fall backwards as his vision went dark.

*************

When Shiro woke up, his arms were chained to a cell wall, and a muzzle covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking in anything but guttural snarls. As he surveyed his surroundings, he saw that the building he was in was mostly old stone, save for the front wall and door, which were metal bars. He was probably underground, given the dark and damp conditions, lit only by torches. No guards were patrolling nearby, but he heard quiet footsteps in the distance as he sat in his cell. Shiro shivered as a slight breeze wafted through his cell. After a moment, he realized he was wearing different clothing, now clad in a thin black suit and a tattered purple shirt.

He waited for what felt like hours before he heard footsteps walking towards him. Coming into view was a woman wearing a long dark purple dress with a mask covering the upper half of her face, the holes showing only bright yellow eyes.

_ "Follow." _ She ordered as she stretched out her hand, harsh purple flames billowing from her arm. The flames enveloped the chains , moving them off of the wall and together in front of Shiro's chest, reshaping into a pair of handcuffs. The door swung inwards as the woman waited outside.

**_"Follow."_ ** she commanded more forcefully when Shiro didn't immediately move. As Shiro watched however her lips didn't move as she spoke, the sound echoed from where she stood.

Shiro got up and walked out of the cell, following close behind her. They passed prisoner after prisoner as they moved. Some were huddled in corners, shivering, while others were clutching their cell bars while moving their mouths like they were muttering. Some were chained to the walls like Shiro had been, only limp and motionless. The only thing they all had in common was that, as Shiro and the strange woman passed them, they all became stiff as boards.

Shiro was filled with questions, but the muzzle on his face prevented him from doing so. They paused in front of a door, the metal twisted and marred with claw and burn marks. The woman picked up a spear, handing it to him before pointing at the door.

_ "Go. Kill." _

The door opened all on its own, nothing visible except inky blackness. Shiro gingerly took the spear from her waiting hand before cautiously entering the room. The door slammed shut behind him, torches along the walls lighting up with an eerie purple flame. Shiro's muzzle and handcuffs evaporated into the same purple flames. In front of him, someone walked into view, a shuffling figure covered in old rags, wielding a cruel curved sword.

"Who are you?" Shiro said, his body taking up a fighting stance with the spear that felt awkward.  _ Why do I feel like this would be better with a horse? _ He thought to himself.

The figure seemed to notice Shiro and began surging towards him. As they did their hood came off, revealing an open topped skull that began spewing flames when out in the open.

_ "Test One: Bonewalker." _ came the voice of the woman from earlier, except this time it had no source.

The skeleton charged at him, and Shiro narrowly blocked its attack with his spear, shoving his enemy back. He then stabbed at the skeleton's chest, only scratching the rib cage, but bringing forth a grating screech from the skeleton's maw.

The duo went back and forth for quite some time, each of them taking slight hits every so often. However, Shiro was starting to slow down, while the bonewalker had a seemingly limitless amount of stamina. The only way he was going to get out of this alive was by taking a gamble. When the bonewalker swiped with its sword at Shiro's face, Shiro didn't block it. He just leaned back, and thrust his spear into the skeleton's face.

It all happened simultaneously. Shiro felt a searing pain cross his face as his nose was sliced across its bridge, the skeleton releasing a grating screech as its head was smashed, the flame extinguishing instantly. Shiro stood there as his opponent collapsed, blood slowly dripping down his face as his vision went dark again.

*************

When Shiro woke again, he was back in his cell. The difference was that this time he was no longer chained or muzzled. There was also a plate of unappetizing food on the floor and all his wounds had scarred over. His stomach growled at him, driving him to move to the plate and begin eating. He had a hard time believing what he had seen, but some part of his mind told him that he had seen far worse and lived to tell the tale.

Life moved on like that for the next year. Every day Shiro would be escorted by the strange lady who would lead him to the same door, and he would fight. Sometimes it would be more bonewalkers, but with different weapons, other times he would fight demonic suits of armor, magic shooting tentacled flying eyes, living gargoyles, and revived dragon corpses. The number of scars marring his flesh kept growing as time went by, while Shiro's skill sharpened the more he fought against the terrors, as he heard them called by one of the other prisoners when he was on his way to a fight. They didn't live much longer after speaking when the woman turned her eye on them, and Shiro found out exactly what it meant when the purple flames touched human flesh. The sounds haunted him throughout the passing nights.

It all ended one day- on the way to his daily fight. Just before the door was supposed to open, there was a loud sound of heavy metal boots walking in his direction. Down a flight of stairs Shiro had never noticed, walked a tall, well armored man with a flowing purple cape and a simple yet conspicuous crown. The man had a snarl on his face as soon as he set eyes on Shiro and the woman leading him. Shiro saw the woman's face contort in a way he had never seen before, a cross between annoyance and fear.

_ "Emperor Zarkon, how honored we are to have you here in Duma's Towe-" _ The lady began.

"Silence!" The man- Zarkon- barked, "I don't want your words witch. I want you to be silent as my men release these unlawfully detained prisoners." As he said this a number of men in armor similar to that of the man who had knocked him out all that time ago came down the stairs, rushing their way to the cells and carrying out all of the prisoners.

The lady tensed as she narrowed her eyes at the line of men that passed through, but she remained silent.

Zarkon turned to Shiro, his face suddenly turning soft, "And you are?" he asked.

Shiro stalled for a moment as he looked up at the man, "M-My name is Takashi Shirogane… your majesty." He finished, making a sloppy attempt at knelling.

Zarkon stopped him with his hand. "No need for any of that. I should be apologizing to you for allowing this to happen to you in my own empire."

Shiro couldn't help but stare at the emperor as though he had grown a second head. Was this how most emperors behaved? Because everything in Shiro's head was telling him this was highly unusual, or as one tiny voice in his head said, unusual for his past lieges.

"Where are you from? You don't seem to be from Daibazaal." Zarkon's soft look never left his face.

"I-I don't know…" Shiro said quietly, "I only remember waking up on a beach some time ago with no memories of my past. I saw a soldier there… but he knocked me out and then I was here…"

**"What?!"** Zarkon barked, his face contorted and his pupils shrunken in his wide open eyes.

Shiro stepped back, "I-I'm sorr-?"

Zarkon quickly drew an ornate sword from his belt and slashed, directly at the mysterious woman.

The sword sliced across her entire front, from her shoulder to her hip. However no blood spilled out, instead the lady began shrieking as arcs of purple lightning emanated from her body before she shattered into dust.

Shiro stared in shock as the emperor sheathed his sword again, "Y-you just- she…" he began.

"No worries, the witches don't have souls." Zarkon reassured, "They aren't much more than husks stuffed full of magical power and the will of whoever they sold their soul to."

Shiro was still suck in shock as he felt a chill roll down his spine.

"I understand this must all be quite confusing." the emperor said as he put his hand on Shiro's shoulder. "Oh, ANTOK!" he suddenly called, causing a tall broad, fully armored man to come running over.

"Yes, Emperor?" Antok asked, peering through his helmet. 

"I want you to take this man straight to his own quarters, give him some new clothes and something good to eat. After we are done here I want to be able to speak with him personally." Zarkon replied.

Antok only nodded before gesturing for Shiro to follow him.

As Shiro did so he looked back to see the emperor waving at him, "As I said I understand this is a lot to take in! But don't worry, I'll do my best to explain it to you as soon as I am done here!" 

Antok led Shiro up several flights of stairs until they were out in the sunlight, the tower stretching up high into the sky behind them. 

Several horses were waiting there for them.

"Do you know how to ride?" Antok asked.

Shiro's eyes shifted from bridle to stirrups to saddle nervously. "I... think so?"

Antok nodded, directing him to a pitch black horse while he took a sturdy brown mare. 

Shiro mounted the horse with ease and began riding just as easily. Antok took them through some trees towards a coast where he could see across to the other end of a straight. A boat waited for them there, and it was only when they had boarded it and set course that Shiro began to ask his questions.

"Is-Is the emperor always like that?" Shiro asked nervously.

Antok side eyed him, never taking off his helmet, "Like what?"

"So... personable. I might not know much but it seems strange that he’s so free with people." Shiro replied.

Antok stood for a moment before giving a chuckle, "Oh THAT! Don't worry you aren't the first to be surprised. Everyone gets like that when they first meet the emperor."

"Really? He's like this with everyone?" Shiro asked, thinking back to the woman in the tower. 

Antok gave an awkward cough, "Well... not everyone. But I'm sure you've already seen where his kindness breaks down. It would be better to have him explain his reasoning to you."

The rest of the trip passed in silence until they got to the other end of the straight. After that it was only a few more hours of riding before they stood before an impressive castle, made entirely of stone and large in every way. Antok guided Shiro inside and to a magnificent bedroom. It had a four poster bed that looked almost offensively comfortable, a table and a few chairs, a dresser, and a few stuffed bookshelves. It was a far cry from where Shiro had been staying the past year.

"I'll tell someone to bring you some food, something substantial. The emperor will probably return late at night, so feel free to fall asleep after eating. You're also free to read any of the books on the shelves." Antok said before pointing to a non-descript wooden door, "Bathroom is through there, and I mean no offense but you should probably change your clothes, looks like the Faithful didn't give you more than one set." 

Shiro looked down at himself, and had to admit it was true, his clothes were dirty and stunk of blood. "I'll do that." he replied.

Antok nodded, "Then I'll go to the kitchens." he said before shutting the door behind him and walking off with the sound of his clanking footsteps. 

Shiro wasted in time in removing his soiled clothes and rushing to take a proper bath. It felt simply divine to let the dirt and blood of his captivity wash off with hot water. However it also gave him a chance to truly get a look at himself. There really were more scars than he could count littering his body, some were burns, some were from blades, some from claws, some like nothing he could imagine. The most prominent was the one across his face which he had gotten in his fight with the bonewalker so long ago. The mirror in the bathroom also showed him that his once all black hair had changed, for one it was incredibly long, reaching past his neck. However one clump of strands was pure white compared to the black of the rest of his hair. Someone had also left some razors in the bathroom, which Shiro used to shave. 

By the time he had changed into the clothes he picked out, a pair of black trousers and a loose fitting white shirt, he found that someone had entered his room and put dinner on the table. Shiro couldn't help but start salivating at the smell. On the table was a plate of a few bread rolls, a large slab of holey cheese, an orange, a generous slice of ham, a glass of water, and a cookie. Shiro honestly didn't think he would be able to eat it all, but it might as well have disappeared as soon as Shiro saw it with how fast he ate. When he was done he decided to look through the books that were on the shelves, one of which jumped out at him right away. It was titled, "The Atlas of Valentia". In it he could see a map of the whole continent, it was split in two halves, northern and southern. The northern kingdom was called Daibazaal.

"Where I am..." Shiro remarked to himself quietly. 

On the map he could quite easily trace where he had started from at the tower, across the straight, and right to the castle. The southern nation was named Altea, and the two nations were separated by a large artificial river, controlled by two sluice gates. Further reading yielded the information that Daibazaal was a society that was heavily militaristic, due to the harsh lands they lived on. The Alteans meanwhile were very peace loving, with few weapons thanks to their fertile land and great fortune. It was getting late though, so Shiro decided to go to bed. As he flopped under the covers, he had to admit, the bed was just as comfortable as it looked. Shiro was out in seconds.

*************

Shiro was woken up by knocking at his door.

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

_ It can't be. _ Shiro thought as he got out of bed.  _ Even for him this would be ridiculous, surely he would send a guard, or just barge in. It is his castle after all. _

But as Shiro opened the door, lo and behold it was indeed the emperor himself.

"Ah there you are, I hope I did not wake you prematurely." Zarkon began.

"No no, no trouble at all." Shiro replied.

"May I come in?" Zarkon asked.

_ I am never going to get used to this am I? _ Shiro thought, "Of course you can." he said, moving aside to let the emperor in.

They both gravitated to the table and sat down.

"So... Shirogane was it?" Zarkon began before continuing as Shiro nodded, "I feel as though I should explain what exactly it was that happened to you. It is only fair after all. You see... Daibazaal has always had the Druid Faithful, whose job it is to commune with the gods... but some... go farther than most would deem rational. Some... offer up their souls, in order to become witches."

"Those were the women who I saw in the tower?" Shiro asked slowly.

Zarkon nodded, "Yes. They offer up their souls in exchange for magical powers beyond comprehension, but by losing their souls, they give up their very being."

"Which is why you called her a husk?" Shiro replied.

"Exactly! I was able to talk down their leader, I just said I had a fit of rage. She wasn't happy at losing a witch or all her... 'test subjects' but she couldn't do much, even if I pushed a bit far." Zarkon continued. "The one who knocked you out was one of their personal knights it seems."

"I suppose I understand." Shiro replied.

"Good, because that isn't the only reason I came here." Zarkon said, pulling a paper out of his robes and unfolding it on the table. "Look at this, tell me how would you go about defending this pass?"

The paper was a map, it showed a fairly simple pass between two mountains, it was obviously not viable to go around, so the only way was through.

"I-I'm not sure... I don't think I would know-" Shiro began.

"Just try." Zarkon interjected, "Think on it for a moment."

Shiro went back to examining the map, there were some notes written in the corner, troop numbers. His limitations it seems. Several cavalry divisions, a few armored, and a handful of mages, archers, and healers. 

"Well... I would say the mages should go on the highest cliffs, to give them the best view since spells have a wider effect range than arrows, so the archers just below that..." Shiro began, racking his brain in order to draw on what knowledge he did have. Through his captivity he had remembered certain skills and general information he had, although no personal details had come to light. "The armored units should make a wall at the narrowest part of the valley, the clerics should be behind them, to heal any wounds they might have, that way they can stall the enemy as they mages and archers chip away at the enemy. As for the cavalry well..."

"Where should they go?" Zarkon encouraged.

"I-I think it would be better if they weren't there. They wouldn't be as effective for holding the line, and they couldn't fight in the melee without rendering the armored units useless and make it harder for the archers and mages to make clean shots." Shiro finished.

Zarkon gave a hearty chuckle as he clapped his hands, "Exactly as I suspected!"

"W-what did you suspect?" Shiro asked, startled but the emperor’s sudden change in demeanor. 

"You must have been a general of some kind before coming here! Not only are you adept in combat yourself, you survived for a whole year for the gods’ sake, but very few of my generals were able to solve this simple problem! They either misplaced the archers and mages, or the healers, and all of them who got it wrong put the cavalry in,  **all** of the cavalry."

"So... this was a test." Shiro stated.

"It was, as I have a proposition for you." 

"What sort of proposition?"

"I am aware you have no past you know of, and you are clearly a skilled strategist and fighter. I want to offer you a place as my general." Zarkon said, taking on the same tone as he had when ordering Antok before. 

"I-I don't know what to say... That is quite generous..." Shiro said, shocked.

"Well of course it will be hard work, it won't be quite like this, with me asking permission to enter your room all the time. You would be my subordinate after all, not someone who I wronged as you are now." Zarkon replied with a hint of a smile.

"That sounds nice. It would be normal at least." Shiro said before he could stop himself. 

Zarkon only laughed again, "I take it that's a yes?"

"Yes." Shiro replied, "I really don't have anywhere else to go. I have few other options, but I nonetheless feel like this is what I should do," he said leaving the chair to get down on one knee and lower his head. "From this point I vow that I shall follow you. You are my liege."

"Then rise, Captain Takashi Shirogane. My general can't do much if he kneels all the time after all!"

*************

From that point on Zarkon ordered, and Shiro followed, taking down groups of bandits and pirates with his platoon, made up of many of the same men who had stormed Duma's Tower originally. His horse was even the same pitch black colt from that day. 

Shiro was able to quickly rise up through the ranks with the Emperor's favor, and if they still occasionally talked about the books they had read, then no one needed to know. He had soon made a name for himself, well known for his red cape and gold embroidered black uniform. He was a symbol of hope to many.

Life gained a rhythm to it, train, fight the occasional bandit or group of terrors, and then return for more orders.

But then something disrupted the rhythm, a simple thing: one day the Emperor asked him to come to a fort nearer to the border, alone. When he got there, Zarkon immediately ordered him to follow, and they began walking through the halls of the fort.

“Shirogane, has anyone told you why Daibazaal and Altea keep to themselves, despite being the only kingdoms on the continent?” Zarkon said, suddenly stopping in the hall.

“Uh-No sir, I just assumed that was how it was done.” Shiro replied, stopping in turn to keep behind his liege.

“I keep forgetting that you are an outsider who lost their memories,” Zarkon said with a smile. “You have fit yourself in so well it feels like you have lived here your whole life. But no matter, it is time you learned of the Divine Accord between Mila and Duma.”

Shiro jerked upon hearing the name of the god that the druids served so faithfully, the name he had heard prayers for and actions in the name of for his long year in captivity. Zarkon started walking as he spoke and Shiro ran to catch up as the emperor began his story.

“Once, a long time ago,” The emperor began, “There were two godlike divine dragons who ruled over the humans on this continent of Valentia. Their names were Duma, who is now the god of the Galra and the elder of the two, and Mila, now the god of Altea, our southern neighbor and the younger sibling. For a time the two of them tried to reign over the continent together as equals, however they quickly clashed as to how to do so. Duma thought it would be best to use hardship to bring up humanity to be strong and hardy, to weather against any invaders and to always be ready to defend themselves if need be. Mila, on the other hand, thought it would be best to care for the humans’ needs and prevent strife and grief, such as to create a peace loving people. Eventually their disagreement turned to war between the two, a violent bloody conflict. Afterwards, seeing the destruction they had both caused and feeling guilt for their actions, the two of them agreed to a compromise. They split Valentia in two, Duma taking the northern half, and Mila had the southern.”

They had apparently reached their destination as Zarkon stopped to unlock a door before opening it and walking inside, Shiro walking in afterwards. Inside was a room that was mostly barren except for a weapon rack on the far wall that held a single gleaming sword. Its pommel was made of gold and its handle was thick brown leather, the handle guard too was gold with a gleaming red gem set in the center. The blade came out from the handle guard thin, but it thickened as it went before thinning only slightly near the tip of the blade. It was a beautiful sword and it had an aura of majesty and power that emanated from it.

“This is the sword Falchion,” Zarkon said. “Made from the fang of a divine dragon, it is one of the few weapons capable of sealing them. Normally it would be sealed in the royal vault, but, I will have need of it sooner than I hoped, so I keep it with me now. You know why, don’t you?”

“I don’t sir.” Shiro said before thinking for a moment before speaking panically, “You don’t plan to invade Altea and kill Mila do you? The lives lost would be immense!”

“No that isn’t why but you are half right.” Zarkon said before sighing, “The gods’ experiments have proved to be a failure. Altea has become hedonistic and slothful, for they have never known hardship. Meanwhile Daibazaal has become bloodthirsty and cruel from never having experienced kindness.”

“So what do you plan to do?” Shiro asked quietly.

Zarkon opened his mouth as if to speak before halting, “It would be better if you didn’t know. You’re safer that way. But I will say this: after the Coup a year ago that burned the Imperial Palace of Altea and the royal family of King Alfor along with it, it is clear that events are moving faster than I have ever anticipated. I have a request to make of you, Shirogane.”

Shiro felt dread pool in the pit of his stomach, the emperor only ever ordered, he never requested other than the day just after Shiro's rescue, “You know my answer will be yes.”

“In time, most likely about four years I would say, you may encounter a man with sharp markings just underneath his eyes. If you do, I want you to offer your services as a fighter to him, no matter his ends. Even if he seeks my own death.” Zarkon said slowly.

“My liege!” Shiro shouted, “You can not honestly ask me for that, ‘even if he seeks your death’? You have done so much for me, you saved me when no one else did and took me in as a father would his son, I could never turn my lance upon you!”

"Shirogane." Zarkon said forcefully, "The man who bears the mark of the chosen, you must follow him, for he will save Daibazaal, and with it, all of Valentia. Promise me not as my general but as my friend, if you meet this man, you will swear your fealty to him, as you did to me."

"I-" Shiro stilled, "I promise. If I meet the chosen, I shall follow him no matter his ends, even if it means... your death." 

"Thank you." Zarkon said quietly.,"Now then, you will have to get back to your men. The nearest town to here is fairly far I know, so you had best be on your way as soon as possible," he said, returning to his normal self.

"Of course." Shiro said, not letting his unease show.

*************

Shiro wouldn’t admit it, but he was distracted. It was night by the time he started on the road to his mens’ camp, but his thoughts were still focused on his conversation with the emperor, and what it meant. Which meant he was at a huge disadvantage when the bandits struck. Shiro might have been a fighter with no peer but even he couldn’t win, outnumbered ten to one and not even having known he would be attacked. He quickly found himself bleeding out on the ground having taken down only five of his opponents. The remaining half looking ready to end it faster and avenge their comrades.

_ I suppose the conversation never mattered. It doesn’t seem like I’ll live long enough to meet the chosen.  _ Shiro thought hopelessly.

**“Get away from him!”** suddenly shouted a voice, followed by a fast moving sphere of light colliding with the remaining bandits, causing them to collapse.

Shiro was quickly losing consciousness, but he was still able to see as a man ran over to him and crouched over his body clutching his hand. The man had brown hair, and eyes that were rich and blue. In other words, he was beautiful.

“Alright, I’m not too late. That’s good. Don’t worry this shouldn’t hurt a bit!” The man said quickly. 

The last thing Shiro saw before losing consciousness was a soothing light, emanating from the hands of his savior.

*************

Shiro woke up with bandages crossing his torso, in a bed that he’d never slept in, and a room he didn’t recognize, sun filtering in through a window.

“Oh you’re awake! How are you feeling big guy?” the same voice from last night spoke as he sat up.

Shiro turned to see the man from before sitting in a chair near his bedside.

“I’m… fine.” Shiro replied as he took in the other man’s appearance: he had short brown hair, and light brown skin. His eyes were still as blue as the night before, which matched well with the blue earrings and circlet he wore. White gloves covered his hands, and a pale green shawl wound through his inner elbow, around his back, and back through his other elbow. He wore a sleeveless black tunic with gold edges that cut off above the knee, along with leggings and thigh high boots. The man’s muscles showed well through the tight fitting shirt, especially with the diamond shaped cut out at the center of his chest.

“My name is Lance.” the ma- Lance- said, snapping Shiro’s eyes back to his face, “I saw you getting attacked so I tried to help you out. Got there in time to save your life.”

“Where am I?” Shiro asked.

“Oh!” Lance said, “You’re at the priory near the town of Naxzela! I brought you here after tending to your worst wounds.” 

Shiro sighed in relief, Naxzela was the town where he had left his men before going to meet with the emperor, which meant he could go back to them easily. Shiro made to get up from the bed before he felt two hands push him back.

“Nope, nuh uh, not happening.” Lance scolded, “You aren't fully recovered yet, meaning you aren't leaving yet.”

“But I have to go! My men are waiting for me! I have a job to do-” Shiro sputtered.

“Well that can wait until you're fully healed.” Lance said sternly as put his hands on his hips, “Sorry but I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you go when you're still so injured.”

“What… is your job?” Shiro asked.

“Oh… well everyone calls me a saint.” Lance said abashedly, “But I mean I'm just a guy with some magic.”

“I'd hardly call it just some magic.” Shiro scoffed, “That ball of light and your healing make you seem very powerful.”

“Oh… you think so?” said Lance, his face blushing from the compliment.

“Of course! You saved my life after all!” Shiro nodded enthusiastically.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud knocking sound.

“In the name of the emperor open this door!” A voice rang out.

Lance pouted. “The emperor? Why on Earth would he send someone here?” He said as he walked out of the room.

Shiro heard the sound of a door opening.

“I have heard news that General Shirogane is being kept here, is that true?” Zarkon’s deep voice echoed.

“Tall and built like a house, short black hair except for a white forelock, and a scar across his face? Yeah he's here.” Lance replied.

“Good.” Zarkon responded, “Now then I need to see him, a new bandit tribe has sprung up after all and-”

“No.” Lance interrupted, “He's still injured, he isn't going anywhere.”

“I beg your pardon?” Zarkon said.

_ He's an idiot,  _ Shiro thought, trying his best to get out of the bed.  _ He would have to be to deny a direct order from the Emperor. _

“I am sorry Emperor Zarkon but he isn't going anywhere until I can ensure all of his wounds have healed.” Lance said firmly, “It should only be a day or two more.”

Shiro finally stumbled out of the room he was in, into the main hall of the church. Standing just outside of the door was Emperor Zarkon, looking more baffled than Shiro had ever seen before, and Lance, his feet planted in the ground and his arms crossed stubbornly. 

“My liege!” Shiro called, “I'm right here!”

Both Lance and Zarkon turned to look at Shiro.

“Ah you are alright!” Zarkon said.

“I just told you to stay in bed!” Lance said as they spoke simultaneously.

Both of them glanced at each other for just a moment before looking back at Shiro.

Lance sighed, “See your wounds reopened! I have to reapply the bandages and salve now.”

“I-I’m sorry?” Shiro stuttered out. Lance looked entirely too cute while scowling.

“Your wounds, they're bleeding again.” Lance replied while busying himself with grabbing a pot of salve and bandages from a shelf before forcing Shiro back to his room and into the bed.

“Uh-wa-wait a moment!” Shiro stuttered out as Lance dragged him in. 

As Shiro sat down on the bed Lance gingerly removed the bandages and wiped away the blood and salve with a towel.

“Won't take longer than a few minutes just hang in there big guy.” he said as Shiro hissed in pain.

Lance then reapplied the salve over the wound before bandaging it up again. Shiro blushing everytime Lance grazed his bare skin. 

As Lance stepped back to examine the bandages he was interrupted by a cough at the doorway to the room.

“Well then,” Zarkon began, looking as though he felt out of place, “I can see now that you really do need to stay here for a day or two. I’ll grant the leave, I trust your men can deal with the bandits on their own.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Shiro replied with as silent a sigh of relief as he could.

“Well surely I can spare my best general a few days to recover from nearly dying! I’ll be off now! Shirogane, make sure to…” Zarkon said as he glanced between Shiro and Lance, “rest yourself.” he said with a wink. His cape fluttered as he walked out of the room, the sounds of his footsteps fading as he left the priory.

_ Well then… It’s been a while since I’ve seen him make such a joke.  _ Shiro thought to himself.

Lance still had his head turned back towards the door, one eyebrow raised. “Alright… well I’m done redressing your wounds. Is there anything else you might need?” he asked Shiro.

“Um, no, nothing I can think of…” Shiro began.

“Okay that’s good!” Lance interrupted, “Cause I was wondering if you could do something for me.” he said as he rested his head on his fist. 

“Oh, really? Of course! I mean I wouldn’t be here without you. What can I do for you?” Shiro said as he made to get up from the bed.

“Well for starters you can STAY IN BED!” Lance said angrily as he gently pushed Shiro back, “I don’t need you to get up, I just wanted to know… you’re THE general Shirogane right?” he said, his voice becoming softer. 

“Yes, that’s me.”

“What’s it like?” Lance asked.

Shiro stilled at that. “What is what like?”

“I don’t know… getting to do stuff I guess. I was going to try to join the army myself before everyone found out I had magic. Then I got sent here and well… there’s always someone who needs to be healed. Doesn’t give me a lot of opportunities to go out.”

Shiro nodded, “Alright, what do you want to know?”

“Well for starters…” Lance began.

Lance and Shiro talked for hours. Shiro easily falling into the role of answering the questions like he did with children whenever he stopped at a village, and Lance had a lot of questions. He went from what it was like to fight in battle to what books Shiro had read, the priory didn’t have a large selection apparently. Lance left when someone called for him, saying he had to go help with dinner, but not before leaving Shiro with a few books so he had something to do. Shiro tried to read, but was too exhausted to do much but fall asleep, dreaming of blue eyes and a bright voice. 

*************

When Shiro woke up again, the new day had dawned and he was alone. As he looked down at himself he noticed his bandages were off, a few new light scars all that remained of the wounds that had nearly cost him his life. As he walked out of the room he saw Lance sitting at a table with his back to him.

“Oh! You’re awake!” Lance said, turning around with a smile. “Did you sleep well?” 

Shiro only nodded in reply.

“That’s great! Are you hungry? You missed dinner after all, do you want some breakfast?”

Shiro opened his mouth to say that, no, he was quite alright and wouldn’t impose anymore upon Lance, before being cut off by the sound of his stomach groaning.

Lance laughed, a clear note that brought a smile to Shiro’s face. “I’ll take that as a yes. Grab a seat and I’ll bring something over.” Lance said, standing up and walking to another room. 

Shiro sighed to himself before taking the seat opposite to Lance’s. Lance came back a moment later, a plate of fruit and bread in his hands. 

They sat across from each other as Shiro ate. Lance only watched, although he glanced away whenever Shiro looked directly at him.

It only took a few minutes for Shiro to finish before he back in his chair. “Thank you very much, I’m sorry for imposing upon your hospitality for so long. I’ll leave now. Do you know where my clothes are?”

Lance, nodded stiffly at first before his eyes suddenly lit up at Shiro’s last remark. “Oh yes of course!” he said, dashing off to a different room than before.

“Hey general?” Lance called.

“Just Shiro is fine. Is something wrong?”

“Well general~,” Lance said with a more playful edge to his voice, “do you know why they call me The Tailor?”

“Why?” Shiro asked, playing along.

Lance stepped out of the room with a grin that stretched from ear to ear, a sewing needle in one hand, Shiro’s immaculate uniform in the other. All of the slashes and rips had been repaired, even some sloppy old repairs Shiro had done himself were redone. The bloodstains had all been washed out as well, and the whole thing looked just as pristine as the day he had received it from the emperor.

“Wellll?” Lance said, “What do you think, am I The Tailor or am I The Tailor?”

Shiro in response burst out laughing. “I-I’m sorry I-it’s just,” he said, cutting himself off with another round of laughter, “T-That was just a good joke.” 

Lance stared at Shiro, his mouth hanging slightly open and a light pink dusting his cheeks, “Joke?”

“B-Because, I didn’t expect you to mean a literal tailor!” Shiro said, giggling a bit more, “I’m sorry, I have a strange sense of humor, and that caught me off guard a bit,” he finished, wiping a tear from his eye. 

Lance started grinning again before giving a chuckle himself, “Almost no one actually gets that that’s what I’m going for.” he said walking over to give Shiro his uniform. 

“Well you’re… welcome I suppose?” Shiro said, “Oh thank you!” he said as he took the clothes from Lance.

Shiro left back to his room to change. When he was finished he left the priory and took his horse out of the stable before mounting it.

“Goodbye Shiro!” Lance said, waving cheerily to him from the priory. 

“Goodbye Lance, and thank you so much!” Shiro replied before galloping off and out of view, feeling better than he had in ages. 

*****Back at the Priory*****

“You’re acting pretty composed for the love of your life having just left.”

“Veronica!” Lance shouted in shock before hissing, “He isn’t the love of my life!” 

“Uh huh could’ve fooled me.” Veronica replied with a slight smile. “Saving someone’s life and stitching up their damaged clothes while watching them sleep is something you do for everyone isn’t it?”

“I would too do that for anyon-!” Lance sputtered.

“Not to mention defying the emperor!” 

Lance quieted at that. “He has a cute laugh,” he admitted.

“That’s all that’s cute?” Veronica said teasingly before laughing at how red Lance turned. “Ohhhh you’ve got it bad!”

“So what?” Lance replied, crossing his arms and pouting.  _ So what if his laugh is cute; so what if his arms look like they could break me in half,;so what if he was checking me out when he first woke up; so what if his body looks like he was blessed by Duma himself! Stupid General Shirogane…  _ He thought to himself.

“So you should have told him!” Veronica replied.

“He’s Zarkon’s best general, Veronica!” Lance said throwing his hands up in the air, “He could probably have anyone he wants, he’s not going to pick a fake saint from some backwater town near the border!”

“Just Saint Lance let’s be real here.” Veronica said rolling her eyes, “We’ve been through this, there’s no one in miles who has magic like you have. He would be  _ lucky  _ to have you.”

“Well it doesn’t matter anyways okay! Not like he’s ever going to come back here.” Lance replied solemnly. 

*************

Shiro stared in disbelief at what the Emperor had laid out on the desk. It was a map, with a planned route.

“For your next assignment I want you to head over here,” Zarkon said, pointing to the border. “I want you to check on the fortifications at the sluice gate. Make sure its defenses are all in order, and that the soldiers haven’t gone soft. If either of those things aren’t as they should be, fix them. Any questions?”

“Only one…” Shiro began, his eyebrows scrunched, “Why have you picked out this route? Making a stop at Naxzela is fairly far out of the way, wouldn’t it be quicker to just go to the sluice gate directly instead of taking a detour?” 

Zarkon went rigid for just a moment before beginning to speak in an overly authoritative tone, “Well spotted Shirogane! However, the terrain en route to the gate is more treacherous, besides stopping at Naxzela will give you the option of restocking on supplies if need be.”

Shiro squinted, the terrain on the way to the sluice gate from the castle was treacherous, but only by a little more than the path the Emperor was suggesting, the only extra thing was a small mountain range. As for supplies the town closest to the sluice gate should have some as well, so Naxzela wasn’t the only option.

“I really don’t think-”

“Oh! I also had something to give you!” Zarkon interrupted, turning around to grab a book from where it sat on its shelf. 

The book was well worn, with gilded markings swirling around the cover and binding, but no title was visible on the front.

“Well I say give but I’m only lending this to you.” Zarkon explained, “It’s something you might find helpful. I recommend you read through it on your way.”

“I’ll make sure to do so, your highness.” Shiro said slowly.

“Good.” Zarkon said, nodding, “Now then, you’d best be on your way.”

Shiro bowed before leaving the room. When his footsteps trailed off Zarkon chuckled to himself.

“I hope he actually reads it. Shiro could use something to bring him some happiness, or… someone I suppose in this case.”

*************

This wasn’t happening. This was absurd. This was ridiculous and unbecoming of the emperor to even have given him this book and Shiro was fully prepared to turn around and hand the book back with a ‘No thank you please I’m fine’ if it wasn’t for the fact that he was already a day’s ride away from the castle. But there it was, in bold script on the first page,  **_Courting Rituals for Fools: Daibazaal_ ** _.  _

“Why did he give me this?” Shiro hissed under his breath. He may have been alone in his own tent but he would rather no one had any idea he had this book at all, just to be sure. 

Shiro glared at the book for a few moments before his shoulders slumped. 

“I suppose it couldn’t hurt to… learn more about Daibazaal.” Shiro said as images of blue eyes and cocky grins filled his head. 

So Shiro sat down and began to read. The first chapter was about how to start a proper courting, although most of it was beyond him.

“Don’t hold banquets, don’t ball dance, can’t give up my spear I still need that…” Shiro said as he skimmed through pages. “Don’t have flower- wait!” Shiro said as he sat upright.

“When making someone aware of your feelings…” Shiro read aloud, “The most common and well known gesture is to give them a single blue lily… Doing so is a tradition dating back to the- yadda yadda ancient emperor and a consort hmmmm- due to the fame of this act anyone and everyone in the nation of Daibazaal knows that the gift of one of these flowers is a sign of a blossoming courtship.”

Shiro put the book back down. He had his answer, the flower was just about the only thing it seemed he could do without insulting Lance’s intelligence. Only problem was if he asked anyone where to get one… well his secret wasn’t going to be secret anymore. 

Shiro sighed to himself as he stood. 

“Suck it up Shirogane, it isn’t like any of them are going to judge you,” he said before walking out of his tent.

Everyone sitting at the campfire turned to look at him as he walked towards them. 

“Kolivan?” Shiro addressed the most experienced member of his troop, “I was just wondering- if you happened to know-” he said slowly.

“Yes General?” the broad man said, standing up.

“Well would you know where I could get a blue lily?” Shiro said, causing all conversation to fall silent.

Everyone in the camp seemed to turn towards him and many of his men were failing to hide excited murmuring or smiles behind their hands.

Kolivan chuckled, “Well yes in fact I do, why?” he said, the ghost of a smile pulling at the edge of his lips.

_ You just had to ask WHY.  _ Shiro thought. “Well that’s- you see-”

“You’ll find the flowers right around the priory, so you’ll be able to pick one before you go visit.” Kolivan interrupted, seemingly having given up on suppressing his smile. 

“Wha-I-How- I am not-!” Shiro sputtered.

“You might have fooled us if you hadn’t come back to tell us you had been saved by a saint with the most lovestruck grin imaginable.” Regris called from where he was sharpening his sword.

“It was a little obvious sir.” Antok, in his armor as always, added.

Shiro only sighed before walking back to his tent, his troops’ encouraging cheers in the background. They would reach Naxzela in about two more days, just enough time to plan out what he would say when he saw Lance again.

*************

“Ughhhhh there isn’t anything to do around hereeeee…” Lance groaned as he leaned back in his chair. 

“Did fantasizing about General Shirogane get old?” Veronica asked, a wry smile on her lips as she took a break from preparing dinner. 

“I DO NOT!” Lance practically screeched.

“Oh you’ve definitely day dreamed about giving him a blue lily at least twice.” Veronica replied.

“Oh come on I bet everyone has thought of giving him a blue lily at least twice.” Lance replied stubbornly.

“Well looks like you might be someone who actually has a chance,” Veronica said, craning her neck to look out the window at the sound of hoofbeats. 

_ It can’t be.  _ Lance thought rushing to the door of the priory.  _ There is no way- _

“Lance! There you are!” Takashi Shirogane called, a large grin on his face as he hopped off his horse. 

“Did I save Duma’s nice old grandma or something…?” Lance whispered under his breath. “Shiro! It’s good to see you again! To what do I owe the honor?” he shouted back.

Shiro seemed to slow down and stumble a bit as he walked forwards, one hand held behind his back. By the time he got to Lance he noticed that Shiro’s cheeks were slightly red.

_ I suppose it has been kind of hot lately.  _ Lance thought to himself. 

“Well I suppose that would be… yourself?” Shiro said sheepishly.

Lance could practically feel Veronica’s happy cackling. “Me?” he asked.

“Yes,” Shiro replied, taking his hand from behind his back to reveal a single blue lily that he offered to Lance. “Specifically so I could give you this.”

Lance practically felt his heart stop.  _ I’m awake right? _

“I understand if you don’t accept… I just thought it would be good to… never mind.” Shiro said quietly as he drew his hand away. 

“No I’m not- I’m just surprised!” Lance said as he quickly grabbed for the flower, putting his hands right over Shiro’s. “I mean… you hardly know me… I’m just…” Lance took a deep breath before continuing, “I’m just a priest from a backwater town. You’re the most famous and well respected general in the entire empire. Why choose me?” 

Shiro stared at him in shock for a moment before putting his other hand over Lance’s. “You saved me… I was a stranger to you at the time and you charged at a group of bandits for me, you could’ve died.”

“Well I would do that for anyone.” Lance said nervously.

“HE WOULD SAVE ANYONE MAYBE BUT SEWING UP YOUR CLOTHES AND REFUSING THE EMPEROR WERE JUST FOR YOU!” Veronica called from the doorway of the priory, startling both of them as they looked towards her.

“Well-” Shiro said as he turned back to Lance.

“I will kill her.” Lance muttered under his breath.

Shiro burst out laughing at that, causing Lance to start as well. By the time they stopped Shiro was fidgeting and a grimace crossed his face.

“Is something wrong?” Lance asked.

“I- I wanted to know the same… That you asked. Why me?” 

“Are you kidding?” Lance shouted, “Where do I begin? You’re super nice, one of the only generals in the empire with that kind of reputation, not to mention how much of a hero you are! Everyone knows your reputation, you’re smart and wise, you know how to empathize with others, and not to mention have you looked in a mirror? When I told the emperor you were built like a house I wasn’t kidding!”

Shiro blushed as Lance went on and on about all the reasons for ‘Why Shiro’, “Lance… I’m not who you think.” he interrupted. “I’m not strong at all. I can’t get through most nights without remembering…” Shiro stopped to take a shuddery breath, “things… and this scar on my nose isn’t the only one I have, not by a long shot. I just don’t want you to think I’m a hero and then find out I’m… more broken than anyth-”

“Nope.” Lance said, squeezing Shiro’s hand. 

“What do you mean ‘Nop-”

“You aren’t broken. I don’t know what happened to you, but whatever it was you came out stronger than anyone I can think of, and if you feel like that? I want to help you.”

“But-”

“No buts! From the moment you first came here I knew you were hurting, and more than what I saw on the surface. I’ll do whatever it takes to help you. That’s a promise.”

“Y-You would do that?” Shiro said quietly, his hold on the lily weakening until it almost slipped out of his hand.

“It would be my honor.” Lance said as he plucked the flower from Shiro’s hand.

Shiro paused for a moment before his shoulders relaxed and he smiled softly, “Thank you… Lance.”

*************

From that point on Shiro’s missions always had a marked stop at Naxzela, no matter how far out of the way it was. Shiro stopped asking why Zarkon gave him such routes, and his men stopped asking why he never slept at the camp anymore. Shiro and Lance usually just made small talk, or simply spent as much time as possible cuddling.

It was only during Shiro’s third visit that Lance found out about the nightmares. 

Lance had finally convinced Shiro to stay the night for once, and they were cuddling peacefully as they drifted off to sleep. 

_ This test was gargoyles, three of them. The only oddity was that Shiro was unarmed. He was helpless as he tried to bob and weave around the gargoyles’ attacks, try to disarm them of their spears. It didn’t work. He was pinned down by one as the others tore into him with their claws- _

“Shiro!”

_ Who was that? No one in the tower knew his name, so how was someone calling him? _

“SHIRO!”

And then he woke up. He was upright, sweating, and his chest was pounding, but he was awake. 

“Shiro? Takashi?” Lance asked him, hugging him.

“Lance,” Shiro practically sobbed. He was in the priory with its well lit airy rooms, not a damp and dark dungeon.

“You were shaking a lot and mumbling in your sleep. Are you alright?” Lance asked.

“It was- It was nothing.” Shiro said.

“Takashi,” Lance said calmly, “That was a nightmare. I grew up with siblings after all. Although… I’ve never seen one quite so violent.”

Shiro started shuddering again.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. But I’m here for you, okay?” Lance said gently as he cupped Shiro’s cheeks in his hands.

They didn’t get back to sleep again that night. Shiro told Lance about everything, the tower, the witches, the tests, and the strange dreams he had sometimes of some nondescript war. Lance sat there, soothing him as he went, holding him close.

*************

During Shiro’s sixth visit, he decided to ask something that he’d been curious about since he first met Lance.

“What’s it like having such powerful magic?” he asked, his head in Lance’s lap.

Lance’s hands stopped playing with Shiro’s hair, “My magic isn’t powerful. It’s just as strong as any cleric’s.”

“Why does everyone call you a saint then?”

Lance stilled for a moment before speaking, “When I was younger... My parents both died. It was just me and the rest of my siblings.” 

Shiro had seen Lance’s other siblings everytime he had come to the priory since that first fateful meeting.

“Just about everyone in town pretended we didn’t exist… The only ones who took us in were the church… They gave us a place to stay, they fed and clothed us… they saved our lives. So… we sort of all felt like we had to give back a bit ya know? When we all could, we joined the church. Everyone else who was working here retired or left by now though so we’re really the only ones running the place.” Lance recalled, his eyes looking into the past. 

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement as he waited for Lance to finish.

“I always knew I had magic. I could make things glow, and I always healed from cuts and scrapes quickly. When the church took us in they started training me as soon as they found out. I got all the basics, a healing spell and the standard single black magic spell. Most clerics never make it past that y’know.” Lance rambled, “But one day there was this thing… a terror.”

Shiro tensed as Lance continued.

“Yeah… I’ve dealt with them too… It was a mogall, a large floating eye with tentacles. It showed up in town one day and-” Lance continued with shuddering breath, “and people started dying. There was nothing anyone could do. The guards were torn to pieces before they could do anything… and the other priests didn’t fare much better.”

“Lance you don’t have to-” Shiro began.

“I’m okay Shiro.” Lance interrupted, soothingly carding his fingers through Shiro’s hair. “The mogall ended up going after Veronica. I was kind of a stupid kid I guess… I thought I could do something about it… I mean I had magic, didn’t I? And then…”

Lance held out one of his hands, and in it appeared a familiar ball of brilliant light. 

“Seraphim.” Shiro stated, remembering when Lance had cast the same spell to save him all those weeks ago.

Lance looked down at Shiro before smiling, “Yup. Seraphim, The Saint’s Charm, supposedly bestowed by the gods themselves to their chosen to protect others from the terrors. In other words after shooting one of these the mogall disintegrated like dust in the waves. I passed out right after. Didn’t wake up for a day, then when I came to everyone was calling me a saint and I was in charge of the whole priory.”

“Sounds like quite a shock.” Shiro said.

“Yup.” Lance said, popping the p. “Little Lancey was wayyyy in over his head.”

“So… you are a saint then.”

“Nah.” Lance said, gesturing with his hand and ending the spell. “The spell probably doesn’t have anything to do with being a saint. I mean I’ve heard of Altean mages being able to learn it with enough practice.”

“But you were able to use it when you were just a kid!” Shiro said, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Maybe I’m just really magical.” Lance said turning his head away and curling up a bit. “It doesn’t make sense anyways, I’m not like a saint at all. I don’t bring hope to the people, or make their lives better… no terrors have shown up since that day so I’ve just been holed up here. I doubt most of the villagers even know I exist.”

“Oh they know you exist,” Shiro chuckled. “They couldn’t stop talking about how proud they were that their town was home to one of the best saints on the continent’. Besides, I think it fits pretty well.”

Shiro took Lance’s chin and turned his face towards him.

“You  _ do _ bring hope to people, you  _ do _ make their lives better. I can attest to that from personal experience.”

“Shiro I-” Lance began.

“I love you Lance.” Shiro said, “I love you more than I can possibly describe.”

Shiro closed the distance between them. Their lips were together for only a moment; it was soft and fleeting but it said more than any words.

When they pulled away, Lance was the first to speak.

“I love you too Shiro, I love you so much.”

“Well that’s good.” Shiro chuckled, “Otherwise this could’ve been awkward!”

Lance gasped in fake indignation, “Shiro!”

Shiro stared back at Lance’s light glare before they both cracked and began laughing.

“I really do love you Lance, the last light of my life.” Shiro said.

“And I love you Takashi, my hero.” Lance replied softly.

*************

“Ah Shirogane good timing!” Zarkon said as Shiro rode towards the castle.

“Is something wrong sir?” Shiro asked as he dismounted. He had just been out on another mission and another visit to Lance with it. They’d been together for two years now.

“Hmm well I guess you could say that.” Zarkon sighed. “It’s a diplomatic gala. We have an envoy from Archanea.”

Shiro groaned. He  _ hated  _ diplomatic events, the large density of people always made him anxious and he was tired of getting disdainful looks from the Galran nobles and sometimes even the envoys they were hosting as well. Usually Zarkon tried to get him out of them by giving him an important mission right when they would happen but he wasn’t always able to.

“I know, I know, but it’s just for tonight. All you have to do is be presentable really, maybe pull out the gilded armor.” Zarkon chided.

“Alright sir.” Shiro said as he slumped away to his room in the castle to get ready.

_ This is going to be terrible isn’t it. _

*************

As it turned out, it was somehow worse than terrible. The delegation from Archanea had been acting strange the entire night, always shooting him strange looks when they thought he couldn’t see them.

“Well well well, if it isn’t the great General Shirogane.” came a voice dripping with false flattery and veiled threats.

_ And here’s that headache of mine that comes and goes.  _ Shiro thought as he put on the best fake smile he could as he turned around.

“Admiral Sendak what a... surprise to see you here!” Shiro said.

“I could say the same for you General, after all haven’t you been busy traipsing around with a sorry excuse for a priest? I’m amazed you managed to showed up!” Sendak said with a grin.

“Well if you could take time off from plundering the countryside and slaughtering innocent citizens of the empire, I suppose me taking time off from love isn’t all that impressive is it.” Shiro replied stiffly. 

Sendak snarled. He never did like being called out on his brutal tactics.

“Quite a statement for someone who wasn’t born here.” Sendak spat.

“Quite a statement from someone well liked by no one at all.” Shiro spat back.

“Shirogane!” Called the emperor’s voice, causing both men to glance up from their glaring match. 

“I would love to continue this but I’m afraid I’m needed elsewhere.” Shiro told Sendak before walking off and dropping the smiling act.

He was ushered to a side hall after he walked over to the emperor.

“The prince at the head of the envoy specifically asked to speak to you. Alone.” Zarkon whispered to him.

“Why? What does he want with me?”

“I have no idea.” Zarkon said as he shrugged.

Zarkon gestured to a door they had reached. 

“He’s in there.”

Shiro took a deep breath, he didn’t know what this prince wanted with him, but he had a feeling that whatever it was, it would be important.

“Shirogane,” Zarkon said, putting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder, “I just want you to know… whatever Prince Adam has to say, you are free to act on it as you wish.”

“Sir-”

“If he knows your past, if he knows what your life once was, and you decide you would rather return to that than stay here, I won’t force you to make a choice either way.” Zarkon said, his voice soft and reassuring.

“I- I understand sir.”

“Good.” Zarkon said before he stepped aside. 

Shiro braced himself and opened the door before stepping inside.

The room was like most standard bedrooms for high class guests in the castle, a table flanked with plush seating, a four poster bed in the corner, and assorted banners, crests, and other decorations all around the room.

None of that drew Shiro’s eye. What did was the young man seated cross legged at the table, his hands on his lap, decked in the clothes of a prince. Dirty blonde hair covered his head and his skin was darker than anyone else in the Archanean delegation. Shiro felt off as soon as he saw him, a distant sense of past longing, of happy pain almost; trying to remember why he knew the man was giving him a headache. Prince Adam’s face had snapped to Shiro’s as soon as the door opened. He stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Shiro.

“It’s you.” Adam said breathlessly, “It’s really you.” the Prince’s eyes had begun to bead with tears.

“I’m sorry but-” Shiro was cut off by Adam jumping over the furniture in his way in order to slam into him with a hug.

“Sir I don’t-”

“It’s really you Takashi-” Adam interrupted.

_ Takashi.  _ A name that when spoken always brought to mind blue eyes and balls of light.

Shiro pushed the man off of him, “Prince Adam, there seems to be a misunderstanding. I don’t know you.”

Adam looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“Or rather… I don’t remember knowing you. I’ve lived here in Daibazaal since I washed up on the shore with no memory. So I must ask, how do you know me?” 

Adam seemed to almost recoil into himself, “Takashi you don’t- you don’t remember me? I- We should sit down for this. It’ll take a while to explain.”

And they did. Adam sat there and told him of a great war on the Archanean continent, over an ancient relic called the Fire Emblem, and the resurrection of dragons. All throughout Shiro was plagued by headaches as memories began to resurface, Adam helped albeit at a distance. According to Adam, Shiro had been a principal fighter in that war, and he had also been…

“Your lover?” Shiro said slowly.

“Yes- We- weren’t public of course- I had to marry someone else for political reasons, but several people knew. You left to help with the defense on a troop convoy ship and… there was a storm.” Adam said. 

Things had fit into place, and by the end of their talk, Shiro came out of it with a lot more memories and a migraine.

“So, what do you plan to do now?” Adam asked finally.

“What do you mean?” Shiro replied.

“I’m asking if you’ll return with me to Archanea, or if you prefer your new life.” Adam said softly.

“I’m sorry.” Shiro began, “I know we may have been close, you don’t deserve to lose that just because of what happened to me, but… I have someone waiting for me here.” 

“I see…” Adam said, standing up and walking to the door.

Before he left he turned around to look at Shiro, “Takashi… I hope he makes you happy.” 

The rest of the diplomatic visit passed uneventfully. Shiro didn’t mention it when he next visited Lance.

*************

A year passed without incident, the routine of Shiro going on missions, visiting Lance, and repeating went on. Then Shiro was called back to the fort near the border that Zarkon had met with him the day he met Lance. 

The emperor was unusually somber when Shiro arrived. 

“Ah Shirogane! Good, I have a new assignment for you.”

“What can I do for you sir?” Shiro said, staying on his horse as Zarkon motioned for him to not dismount.

“You’ll be guarding the plains in front of the town of Puig. It’s a small town but it is also close to the bridge enroute to the Castle. You’ll be stationed there until I get back.”    
“Get back from where…” Shiro trailed off as he saw a familiar sword hilt poking out from a scabbard on the emperor’s belt. His blood ran cold.

_ “Falchion…”  _

Zarkon followed his eyes before nodding. “I’ll be back in a few months. After that time I’ll be at the castle, and most likely I will see fit that you remained stationed there.”

“Understood sir.” Shiro said.

“Shirogane, when I get back… I won’t be able to stop some of the Faithful’s worst impulses. They probably won’t go after you but… be careful.”

“I will sir.” Shiro said, a chill running down his spine at the mention of the druids.

Zarkon nodded in response before turning and walking away as Shiro rode off.

Naxzela was on the way, so he would be able to tell Lance about his new assignment.

*************

Something was wrong. When Shiro galloped into town no one was outside. The market was overturned, and the few houses which didn’t have their curtains drawn showed townspeople cowering within.

The priory was quiet too. It was never quiet, with Lance and his half dozen siblings there was no reason for it to be silent when the sun was up.

_ Where is everyone?  _ Shiro thought as he stood outside the priory door. 

“Looking for someone?” sneered a voice from behind.

Shiro whipped around, standing before him was a hunched old woman with long white hair and blue skin. All she wore was a long sharp edged cloak with a hood over her head. 

“Who are you? What did you do to Lance?” Shiro shouted. 

The woman raised her head to look directly at Shiro. Her face was sharp, her chin a hard point with red markings running down the sides of her face along her chin, but the worst part was her eyes. They were pitch black except for the pupil, which was a glowing, bright yellow. 

“Well how rude of me. I suppose I didn’t introduce myself. I am Haggar, head Druid of the Duma Faithful,” Haggar said with a cruel grin. “Hello again Champion… although I suppose you never met me did you?”

The familiar name was enough for Shiro to start sweating, “What have you done to Lance and the others here?” 

The witch narrowed her eyes, “The others must have fled somewhere… as for the saint, he is currently in the care of Nuibaba.”

“Nuibaba?” Shiro asked warily.

“She is the druid in charge of affairs on Fear Mountain.” Haggar stated. “She may have made a pact with a… lesser deity but she does good work. Only real character flaw is all the sacrifices she makes.”

Shiro stopped, his blood running cold.

“Of course… she could be persuaded to simply keep the saint alive…” Haggar continued. “The emperor has already told you of your battalion’s stationing at the Rigel plains correct? You will be working under Admiral Sendak.”

“Wait you-”

“He and Nuibaba keep in touch, after all he has to give his captives to someone. Disobey any of his orders… and I think you can guess what the end result will be.” Haggar said, turning around.

“Goodbye, General Shirogane.” she said, before vanishing in a cloud of darkness. 

Shiro was left alone to fall to his knees, and sob. 

*****One Year Later*****

“Lotor, what’s our next move?” 

“Well, Acxa, I think that would be… well it would have to be-” A tall man with flowing platinum hair began.

“You have no clue do you?” Ezor, a tall lithe woman in the corner of the room inspecting her bow, interjected.

“Well I’m sorry! It was only a few months ago we were all still in Ram village without a care in the world, fast forward to a week ago and I’m somehow the leader of the Voltron coalition and we’ve finally liberated Altea, and now we’re in the middle of an invasion of Daibazaal! Dayak’s taught me how to wield a sword not how to fight a proactive war between two states!” Lotor replied.

“Still on edge after your talk with Allura, huh?” Zethrid said as she sat near the table, polishing her sword. She was a broader woman than Ezor, stronger than most in their company albeit less agile. 

“Well she did leave Oriande Castle in a hurry, didn't she…” Acxa wondered aloud. She was the most tactically minded one in their group, thinking fast was a much needed skill when fighting horseback. 

_ “You can point all the blame at King Alfor IV for us all having to fight against Daibazaal. He’s the one who got us into this mess!” _

_ “Why don’t you become king then if it’s such an easy job? Now that you’re a hero, I suppose the throne is next on the list!” The white haired girl shouted at him. _

_ “Allura, it isn’t like that at all! I just want to keep Altea safe! I was called here for a purpose and I intend to honor my duties, no more, no less. If Princess Valyun really did survive, and she returns, I’d go back to the village as soon as I could. You could- come with me you know… it would be just like old times.” _

_ “Oh stop it the royal family is all dead; there is no heir!” _

_ “How are you so s-” _

_ “Enough! Just enough! Go fight your war if that makes you happy! I’m going to the Temple of Mila. Goodbye Lotor, you stubborn fool.” she said before walking off. _

_ “Allura… You’re one to talk… I had so much I wanted to ask you… how did it end up like this.” _

Lotor shook himself from the memory, “It has nothing to do with that.” 

Narti tilted her head, she didn’t seem to believe him much at all. No one else really did either.

“Anyways as I was saying, we’re coming up on the town of Naxzela, everyone’s going to try and gather information on what’s up ahead. Alright?”

“Got it!”

*************

“Excuse me ma’am,” Acxa began, walking up to an elderly woman selling her wares, “I was wondering if you knew what was up ahead, to the west of here.”

“Up ahead? Well that would be the Rigel plains. No luck passing through there if that’s your destination I’m afraid. The bridge just past that is guarded by General Shirogane and Admiral Sendak.”

“Are they famous around here?” Acxa asked upon hearing the markedly different tones with which the woman referred to the two men.

“Well you could say that. Sendak is a good for nothing crook, he makes his living by plundering the countryside, of his own country even! Shirogane couldn’t be more different, he was known far and wide here in Daibazaal as one of the most honorable courageous knights around, rumor has it he’s being forced to work for Sendak. Ever since the saint of this town was kidnapped and taken to Fear Mountain.” The woman whispered.

“Why would that matter?”

“Well let me tell you dearie, if you could find someone who would love you even a tenth as much as the two of them loved each other? Well that would still be an accomplishment.”

*************

“Pidge could you stop ogling everything? You’re drawing a lot of attention to us.” Matt asked as they walked through the streets.

“Oh cut me some slack Matt, I finally got out of that freaky druid’s mind control so now I can actually look at things of my own accord.” Pidge argued back, although she did tone it down, the mage siblings didn’t need to draw any extra attention to themselves.

“Well maybe look around for some new information. Lotor told us to gather intel before we move forward, it’s the least you could do considering  **he’s the reason you got out of that mind control** !” 

“Well we have been!” Pidge said, sticking her tongue out at her brother without any real malice. “But it’s just been General Shirogane this and General Shirogane that. Great, so the guy’s really strong; that doesn’t tell us how to beat him! Or better yet just convince him not to fight us at all.” 

“Well that guy in the market told us something about the love of the general’s life getting captured… maybe we could work with that?”

“Excuse me,” the mages turned around upon hearing someone clear their throat behind them.

“Did you say you wanted to help save General Shirogane’s boyfriend?”

The woman speaking to them had wavy dark hair cascading around her face, and the habit of a priest.

“Aaannd you are-?” Pidge asked.

“My name is Veronica,” she said hastily. “I think I have some information that could help.”

*************

“Did you hear?” chattered a group of men sitting in the city plaza. “More people disappeared around Fear Mountain yesterday.”

“Really? Was it-”

“Nuibaba? Of course it was you idiot!”

“When she’s able to bend the empire’s greatest general to her whims- she’s someone who even Duma can’t stop…”

“Poor General Shirogane-”

Meanwhile their conversation was the topic of discussion for another group.

“Huh, interesting.” Ezor remarked, “What do you think of that?”

“Not much. The guy being all sad doesn’t make him any easier to beat down.” Zethrid responded.

Narti signed to them while Kova, her cat, dozed on her shoulder. 

“It’s still probably important.”

“Not to me!”

“Zethrid…” Ezor hissed, “Not so loud you’ll cause a scene.”

“Either way,” Narti signed, “We should still report this to Lotor.”

*************

Lotor was derailed from before he even got into town. 

_ “Lotor…” _

“What?” Lotor said, whipping around.

“Lotor? Are you feeling alright?” asked Gyrgan, the leader of the coalition before he ceded the title to Lotor.

“This might sound well, crazy but… I could have sworn I just heard Allura.”

“You mean the priestess girl from the castle? Sorry but I didn’t hear anything.”

_ “Lotor… please I need you…” _

“It is her! Where is she?” Lotor said before dashing to the forest.

“Huh- What? Lotor wait!” Gyrgan called after him.

Lotor followed the voice until it lead him to a clearing in the woods.

“Allura? Where are you Allura?” Lotor called out.

_ “Lotor… I’m so glad you’ve come…” _

Suddenly Lotor watched as a transparent, almost ethereal Allura shimmered into view.

“Allura? Is this… an illusion?”

_ “Yes… Lotor, I’m being held prisoner in Nuibaba’s Abode _ .”

“What? Are you hurt?!”

_ “Help me. Lotor… I have faith… I know you’ll come... “  _ The mirage said, its voice getting softer as it began to fade out of view,  _ “I’m waiting for you… I’ve always been waiting.” _

“Wait! Allura don’t go!” Lotor cried, as the last traces faded away.

“Damnit!” he shouted before quieting, “Was that really her?”

*************

Everyone else had already gathered to discuss what they had gathered, Lotor was the last to arrive.

“There you are!” Pidge called, “We’ve been waiting!”

“Lotor,” Axca began, “after compiling everything that we have learned, we think the best place for us to go-”

“Fear Mountain.” Lotor interrupted.

“Well, yes, but how did you-?” Ezor said.

“There’s no time!” Lotor shouted as he mounted his horse, “Allura is in danger!”

“WHAT?”

*************

In a room lit only by her crystal ball, in a fortress at the top of Fear Mountain, Nuibaba watched as Lotor and his company prepared to scale her abode.

“What now chosen one? You’re running straight into my snare. I’ll not let the likes of Haggar claim one with the mark of the chosen. The power of such a soul could grant me life eternal!” she laughed.

It was in a different part of the fortress, in a cell underground, that a saint waited for his freedom.

*************

Lotor and his group rode to the top of the mountain. When they arrived they were greeted by a woman, clad in a black dress and coat. She wore a gold sash and an intricate golden mask that covered her forehead and obscured one eye. Her red hair cascaded down the side of her head, framing her face, and brought attention to her prominent black horns and her pointed ears. 

“Welcome, warriors of Voltron. My door stands open to receive you,” she sneered. 

“So you’re Nuibaba then? Where’s Allura?” Lotor said.

“Oh you poor fool…. There’s no one here by that name. Of course… I suppose I’m at fault for making you think there was., she replied coldly.

“So it WAS a trap!” 

“Yes and how clumsily you’ve fallen into it! Love draws fools such as you like butterflies to nectar. But the real feast if yet to come! Now die so I can dine on your souls!” she screeched. She held out her hand and in it appeared the head of a woman, her eyes were pitch black holes, and her hair was made of snakes. 

“Get ready everyone!” Lotor grunted. 

*************

The battle was hard, especially after Nuibaba brought along her hoard of terrors and fellow witches. Eventually the coalition was able to beat them all back, and with the Mistress of Fear Mountain behind them they could enter her abode.

“First things first: let’s free the captives.” Grygan said.

“Alright,” Lotor said, unlocking one of the doors, letting a young man stumble out.

“Are you alright? Nuibaba has been dealt with, there’s nothing to be worried about.” Lotor said as the man tried to right himself. 

“Thank the gods- well actually thank you I guess the gods didn’t actually do it. Who are you by the way?” The man rambled.

“We’re Voltron. My name is Lotor-” Lotor began before being cut off by a ball of light sailing past his head to explode the wall behind him. 

“So it’s true then, Altea has invaded!” The man said, his arm outstretched now, “Well stay back! There’s more where that came from!”

“We just got finished saving you. You realize that right? We sure didn’t come all this way just to start killing innocent Galrans. Unless you keep trying to kill me, you’re no enemy of mine.” Lotor said, backing up slightly.

The man seemed to relax a little, “Oh… that makes sense, sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, you’ve clearly been through a lot… and we did technically invade.” Lotor replied.

“At least you seem more honorable than some people.” The man scoffed, “My name’s Lance, by the way.”

“Yes we know of those sort, some of them having been raiding the countryside for the last year or so in fact.”

“Wait- Crap!” Lance cursed, “Hey you! Leader man!” he said, going over to Grygan. 

“I’m afraid you’re mistaken, I’m not the leader.” The large man chuckled.

“Alright you then!” Lance said turning to Acxa, “I need your help-”   
“Not me either.” Acxa said as shook her head. “Lotor is the one who leads us.”

Lance looked Lotor up and down, “Okay, I guess I can see it.”

“Wha- you gues-” Lotor sputtered.

“Anyways you’re headed for the Rigel plains next right? It’s the fastest way to get to the castle. If you go that way you’re going to encounter Takash- General Shirogane.” Lance said.

“We know about that.” Acxa replied. 

“Hey wait a minute…” Pidge said. She’d been inspecting Lance since she first saw him, probing his features with wandering eyes. “Aren’t you and that general guy a thing?”

“Yes actually, wait how did  **you** know that?” 

“There was this lady in town she said her name was Veronica, told us all about it.” Pidge replied.

Lance’s mouth fell open before he shook his head, “Of course she did… Thank goodness she’s still alright. Anyways! I’m coming with you.”

“Wait you-” Lotor began.

“Nope, I’m coming. No if, ands, or buts. I have to see Shiro. If he knows I’m okay then it’ll be Sendak he’s fighting and not you right? Plus you already know what I can do.” Lance said, conjuring an orb of light in his hand. “I’m not going to be slowing you down.”

“And if he chooses to side with the empire and attack us anyways?” Pidge snorted.

“Oh he wouldn’t do that, he’s a big softy. If anything he’ll be overjoyed that you all got me out of this dump.” Lance said waving his hand. 

“You’re oddly convincing, I actually believe you.” Lotor said warily. 

“That’s cause I’m right!” Lance replied.

“Well then any objections?” Lotor said looking around to his allies. None of them responded, minus a few uncaring shrugs. 

“I guess that settles it. We’d be grateful to have you aboard, Lance.” Lotor said reaching out his hand. 

“And I’m grateful to be aboard.” Lance said, taking Lotor’s hand and shaking it. “Now then, we’ve got the love of my life to save.” 

*************

It took the coalition two days to ride to the Rigel plains, and they didn’t go unnoticed. 

“Sendak sir! My report! The coalition forces will reach this pass momentarily.”

“Hmph. So the scum made it here after all.” Sendak leered at the scout, “SHIROGANE!” he barked.

Shiro stiffened before turning and walking over to Sendak, “Yes sir? Have you any need of me?” He ground out through barely gritted teeth. 

“The Altean rabble will be upon us in due time. Prepare to intercept them.” Sendak replied, his one good eye glinting with malice.

“Yes sir.”   
“And mind your allegiances wisely. If I catch even a whiff of betrayal, you know what will happen.” Sendak said, his mouth twisting into a sadistic grin.

Shiro just turned around, and walked over to his side of the camp. 

“General Shirogane?” Antok said, looking up from where he and most of the rest of his men were sitting.

“Prepare your arms, we will be intercepting the Altean forces.” Shiro said. 

His men all shared a look before setting about their tasks.

Shiro picked up his spear and walked to his horse.

“He’ll be alright, he’ll be alright, he’ll be alright, he’ll be arigh-.” Shiro repeated to himself as he stroked Black’s back. 

*************

“That’s him.” Lance said, pointing at a large man seated atop a pure black horse, “That’s Shiro.”

“His force appears to be equal to that of Sendak’s.” Axca said. 

“If he does defect to our side as you say then this should be an easy battle.” Lotor remarked. 

“Oh he will.” Lance replied.

“Alright then,” Lotor said before turning to the rest of their group. “Everyone take your positions!”   
Everyone began taking battle formations while Lance ran on ahead to the front, right in front of the river that separated the two forces.

“Takashi!” he shouted happily, “Takashi it’s me!”

Shiro snapped to face the sound, seeing a small waving figure jumping up and down near the edge of the water, “Lance?! B-but how-”

“I was saved thanks to the Coalition here, you know what this means? You don’t have to fight for Sendak anymore!”

Shiro smilied, “Thank you Lance!” he called back, “For saving me a second time!” 

“General?” Kolivan turned to him expectantly, “What’s our plan now?”

Shiro smirked, “Our plan is payback. Men! Set your sights on the enemy! We march on Sendak’s army! Prepare to attack!” 

Sendak turned to face them as the combined forces of the Voltron Coalition and Shiro’s company began marching towards him, “You dare? I didn’t think you were foolish enough to betray me Shirogane.”

Sendak gave a barking laugh, “You know what fate awaits the boy now that-”   
“He is free and now so am I!” Shiro shouted as he charged. “You’ve ground the people here under your heel and threatened my love! Now prepare to answer for your crimes!”

The three armies met in a clash of steel. It was pure chaos within seconds, spears jabbing and arrows flying, spells being cast every which way. The arrows and magic were mostly from the coalition, Pidge and Ezor especially were putting in some good work. Sendak seemingly hadn’t thought to have anyone but cavalry in his band, making the fight extremely one sided, although they were still putting up a good fight. 

“You should probably heal.” Ezor remarked as she nocked an arrow when Lotor took a spear straight through the arm.

“No- it’s nothing I’m perfectly fine.” Lotor said as he winced in pain.   
“Here ya go!” Lance said, coming up from behind to tap Lotor on the arm. 

A brilliant light covered his body and when it dissipated, Lotor’s arm had been fully healed.

“Thank you very much!” Lotor called as he ducked under a spear.

“You’re welcome!” Lance said, stepping back and colliding with Zethrid as he did. “Are battlefields always this crowded?” he grumbled.

“Eh, you get used to it.” Zethrid shrugged. 

Lance began scanning the battlefield. “Where is he?”

“He’s over near the back.” Lotor pointed, “He’s fighting Sendak on his own.”

Lance nodded before running in the direction Lotor pointed.

He found them clashing, their spears glancing off of each other's armor, sparks flying. The neighing of their horses almost drowned out by the shouting.

“When I'm through with this, I'm not going to stop at killing you!” Sendak screamed. “Every last one of you will be my slaves! You think you know pain? By the time I'm done with you, you'll be wishing for death!”

“I highly doubt that!” Shiro replied.

The two of them were galloping around and towards each other, backing off every so often before going back in.

“Alright Lance you've got this, just got to hit Sendak and not Shiro. No pressure. Just don't shoot the love of your life with a deadly orb of light,” he muttered to himself before taking a deep breath.

“Alright… HERE GOES NOTHING!” he shouted, feeling the tell tale spark as his magic ran through his arm to concentrate in his hand.

“Lance?!” Shiro said, whirling to look at him.

“YOU!” Sendak growled simultaneously.

Lance didn't waste any time, throwing out his hand to launch the ball of light directly at Sendak.

Sendak's eyes widened as he braced his spear to block the spell.

Metal isn't all that effective at blocking magic however, and the spear shattered as the sphere smashed through it, hurtling into Sendak's chest and bursting, throwing him from his horse.

“Takashi!” Lance shouted to Shiro.

“Of course!” Shiro said. “Black? Let's run him down.” he whispered to his horse, who snorted on response before charging.

Sendak had panically drawn his sword and stood up, “H-how dare you?” He growled.

Shiro meanwhile was bearing down on him, his spear raised.

“THIS ENDS HERE, AND NOW!” he shouted, shoving his spear forward as his horse collided with Sendak.

“How- How is this- I- I am a blue-blood,” Sendak coughed, “I can't lose to such…” he trailed off.

The battle didn't last long after that.

*************

After the battle was over both Shiro and Lotor's forces met up in Naxzela.

“You must be Lotor,” Shiro said, “I can't thank you enough for saving Lance.” 

“We're happy to help, general, no thanks needed.” Lotor said, shaking his hand. “We heard you were opposed to this war, would you join us? No one here wants this conflict to last longer than it needs to.”

Shiro stood still for a moment before responding, “Now that I've turned on Sendak, I won't be welcome in Daibazaal, but I cannot fight with you either. When I was at my lowest, no memory of my past, sitting in a damp cell underground, the one who saved me was Emperor Zarkon. I may have betrayed him here, but I would never help you harm him.” Shiro finished.

“I understand. I'm sorry for asking so much of you.” Lotor replied.

“You aren't in the wron- Lotor… what is that on your face?” Shiro said cutting himself off.

“What? Is there blood left over? I thought I had wiped it all of-” 

“No there are… markings… in purple; they're glowing!” Shiro said breathlessly.

The marks were arrow shaped, sitting below Lotor's eyes, almost as though the marks were framing them.

“Oh  _ those. _ ” Lotor sighed.

“Where did you get them?” Shiro asked.

“I've always had them, they tend to glow randomly, normally they aren't that much darker than my skin.” Lotor shrugged.

“The mark of the chosen…” Shiro whispered to himself, awed.

“The mark… of the chosen?” Lotor repeated.

“Emperor Zarkon once told me that if I ever met a man with the mark, I was to follow him to the ends of the Earth. I've changed my mind, my lance is yours to command.” Shiro said getting down on one knee to bow.

“Easy there General Shirogane, there's no need for such formalities.” Lotor said, “We’re more than happy to have you.”

“Oh and ummm… speaking of lances…” Shiro coughed, “Where is he?”

Lotor playfully raised an eyebrow, “He's in the medical tent tending to the wounded, he said he would wait until we were done talking because 'I've already waited a year, how much more could five minutes be?’”

Shiro didn't waste any time, running past Lotor to get to the medical tent.

“It's always so weird to see the lengths someone will go to for love…” Lotor chuckled.

_ “Lotor… I'm being held in Nuibaba's abode,”  _ he recalled the voice of the illusory Allura before stopping suddenly.

“Oh.” he said quietly.

*************

Shiro practically charged through the flap of the medical tent. Lance was standing inside, his back turned away from him.

“Hey stay in line!” Lance said turning around, “Don't you know the meaning of triag-” Lance stopped.

“Lance,” Shiro said rushing forward and lifting him up in a hug. “Oh gods, Lance.” He said his eyes welling up with tears.

“I'm here Takashi, I'm really here.” Lance said, sniffling a bit himself.

“I- I didn't think I'd ever see you again.” Shiro sobbed.

“I didn't either.” Lance said, tears streaming down his face, “But now that you're here I don't think I'm ever going to let go.” he said with a watery laugh.

“I don't think I want to either!” Shiro said with a laugh of his own.

They stood like that in silence for a while, neither of them moving, just crying and holding each other close.

“Takashi?”

“Yes Lance?” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You are my hero.”

“And you, are the last light in my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Listing all the references to the game here would be wayyyy too long for me to write out so suffice it to say most of the small details are a reference to Shadows of Valentia so there's my little authors note!  
> You can find me on Twitter Tumblr (and also a pillowfort which i just got and am still trying to figure out) @ManifestMerlin!


End file.
